Sick
by EmililyBabez
Summary: It made her feel sick in two differnt ways. The first was a dizzy kind of seasickness that was pleasent, it made her heart whirl with joy ... the second kind was a disguested sick that she may possibly be truely madly deeply in love


The blonde ran her hand through her hair, it was a mess - she was a mess. It wasn't her fault, she didn't understand why her emotions suddenly went through the roof whenever the brunette entered the room, she didn't understand why her heart raced 100 times a minute whenever she heard that name, she didn't understand why everytime she closed her eyes the image of the person stayed in clear view.

The blonde shook her head letting her hair fall infront of her while she placed her knees to her chin, she was sat on the floor next to her bunk. On her bunk laid the outfit she was planning on changeing into it was nothing special just a simple white top and a light teal pair of cords. But instead of changeing into this she left on her pajamas (if they could be called that), her pajamas were just a t-shirt that flowed to her hips, a pretty pair of knickers and long white knitted slipper socks.

"Tess, you stupid girl," The blonde muttered to herself, sqeezing her eyes tight closed and opening them agian in hopes she was just dreaming - she wasn' room was becoming cold it was midday and everyone else was out enjoying the various activies and lessons going on about camp. But not Tess, Tess was 'sick' it wasn't a complete lie, sure she wasn't physically hurling and she wasn't shocking hot or cold and she looked perfectly fine (minus the massive bags under her eyes, the matted hair, the chapped lips and the slight loss of weight) but Tess believed she was sick in the head - it was the only explanation.

Tess stood up, her legs were dead so was her selfcofidence. She wandered the room wishing it was bigger so she'd have more wandering space, she studied all four beds. First was her own, she had not slept much over the past few days and looking at her bed was making her worried about the fact she only slept just under an hour the night before. The bed next to hers was covered in clothes, makeup, nailvarnish and various powders and had a smell of a mixtured of perfumes, this bed belonged to Ella. Oppisite Ellas was a made bed with a guitar placed on top that desribed her friend Peggy perfectlhy. And then the last bed.

The last bed which was opisite Tess's bed, so that Tess had a perfect view of it when she couldn't sleep in the night. This bed was made but not well, the person had brought their own blanket it was silk and a dark pink and had that look that you just made you want to touch it. Their was an iPod left in the middle of the bed, Tess knew that this person enjoyed listening to music while falling to sleep and it continued to play long after the person had closed their eyes. The bed belong to Mitchie. Tess sat on this bed and smiled and after realiseing she was smileing she frowned.

"UGH" She complained to herself. Tess did not have feelings for anyone but herself, she lied to herself. She knew deep down that she had feelings for Mitchie. It made her feel sick in two differnt ways. The first was a dizzy kind of seasickness that was pleasent, it made her heart whirl with joy everytime she saw Mitchie, the second kind was a disguested sick that she may possibly be truely madly deeply in love with anouther girl. She went back her postion on the floor and closed her eyes while a tear slide down her cheek.

The door opened suddenly, startling Tess she moved her vision to the door where Mitchie stood stareing at Tess. "What's wrong ?," Mitchie moved from the door to next to Tess, she sat down and stroked the blonde's hair careing. Mitchie bite her lip as if she wanted to say more but she didn't.

"Nothing," Was all of a reply Tess could muster

"Yes of course, nothing," Mitchie frowned. Tess couldn't bare the pained expression on Mitchies face, Tess moved her hand to stroke Mitchied soft cheek as their eyes locked in a gaze, Mitchies' eyes closed while Tess pulled herself closer to Micthie.

Their lips crashed to toghter, it was a light peck that soon became an excited exploeration with theirs tongues mingling agiasnt each others, a light moan came from the blonde sure she had kissed people before (them people all being male) and sure she had done alot more then this before. But this was was something special. Mitchie started to pull away from the kiss but Tess continued it and Mitchie could not say no, Mitchie had never kissed anyone before and this felt right and special and gave her tingles in her stumach.

After numerous mineutes the two girls parted, and blushed. All the bad thoughts that Tess once has about the situation was gone, she was happy. Mitchie was confused but a happy joyus girls said nothing but interwined their hands.

**First camp rock / frist femslash / first oneshot in awhile LOL  
i don't own camprock**

**although i wouldn't mind owning it ;]**


End file.
